1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for display devices has increased due to improvements in the performance of display devices, e.g., increased screen size and reduced weight, based on the rapid developments in semiconductor technologies. Examples of such display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), a field-emission display (FED), an electroluminescence display (ELD), an electrophoresis display (EPD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
In a display device, a plurality of unit pixels are configured by using a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel, thereby displaying various color images. A red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel may be arranged in various shapes and are generally arranged in a stripe-like shape or a matrix-like shape.